


Lights Fade Out

by otcton



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:13:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otcton/pseuds/otcton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Bucky and Steve go out dancing with two ladies, and sadness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights Fade Out

**Author's Note:**

> Written because tumblr user [buckyraccoon](http://cassielang.co.vu) asked for a sad fic. I've already apologized to them. This is a more polished version.

Steve and Bucky go out like any other night, with two beautiful dames. They head to a dance hall, but they only seem to want to dance with Bucky so Steve sits by himself, watching them twirl gracefully. When Bucky seems to prefer one girl, the other finds another man instead of Steve. The girl suggests they leave, and Bucky looks at his friend. Steve tells him to go, he'll see him home. Bucky goes off with the girl, but when he gets back to the apartment, Steve isn't there.

Frantically, he searches the surrounding area. Among the trash in the back alley lies a tiny, battered body. Bucky pulls him close; he knows he is gone. Awful, wracking sobs are pulled from his body, out of guilt as much as grief. He should have been there, should have protected him. He should have had the guts to say what he most wanted.

  
James Buchanan Barnes is in love with Steve Rogers.


End file.
